


Practice

by kwsm727



Category: Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom, hotspurs, wimmer/son
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsm727/pseuds/kwsm727
Summary: Kevin and his boy Sonny before practice:)





	

It's a beautiful spring morning in England. It had rained the previous night so the grass was slightly wet, but it wasn't that bad. It was a little chilly with some winds here and there, but with the sun high in the sky, the weather felt just right. 

Kevin walked onto the practice field, looking around watching his teammates chatting and playing amongst themselves, enjoying this wonderful Thursday morning. He heard a shriek and saw Dele and Eric on the ground laughing beside each other, those goofs didn't care if it was pouring rain as long as they had fun together. He saw Wanyama and Kyle challenging each other to a rock paper scissors duel (obviously Kyle would lose again), and then his head stopped at Heungmin laughing with Ben. 

Son threw his head backward in a full-fledged laughter and his whole body shook as he clutched his stomach. It didn't help that the sun was shining down on him as if he was standing in the center of the pitch as he laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his nose was scrunched up which made Kevin fall in love with him even more.

Kevin walked up to him slowly preparing to scare him, "SONNY" he said and grabbed his shoulders. "AHHH whoa- KEV," Sonny said at first frightened, but then happily surprised to see that it was just him. Heungmin encircled him in a big hug and Kevin returned the favor. It's not like they didn't see each other this morning, it's just that Sonny likes to be at practice early and Kevin doesn't mind arriving 8-10 mins before it starts. 

"Okie Dokie you love birds I'll go now, thanks for the message, I feel so loved when you guys are around," Ben said backing away. Kevin just chuckled, "Sorry mate, I'll get you coffee after practice yea?" "Hmm, coffee sounds great" and then Ben walked away. Still enveloped in Sonny's arms, he gently placed his head on Sonny's and rubbed his back. "Hey did you use my shampoo!?" Kevin laughed smelling his boy's hair. "Ahhhh, because I missed you and you did not wake up!" Heungmin exclaimed trying to cover up his embarrassment. Kevin just laughed, low and loud and pulled Son in even tighter. He sighed deeply, "I love you, Sonny. Today, tomorrow, the day after that and so on. Forever and always, and don't you forget it." Son peeked up at him smiling with his gorgeous smile that took Kevin's breath away, his face still halfway in Kevin's shirt, "Kev, you say this all the time! Of course, I love you more ." Son says, laughing a little. He leans up on his tiptoes (even though they are only 2 inches apart, he knows Kevin loves to feel taller than him) and presses his smile to Kevin's cheek and pulls away looking into Kevin's eyes. "OI! SON, KEVIN! Kissy time later, let's go!" Harry shouted and everyone followed along laughing. "Guess that can wait for later" Heungmin said, winking at Kevin and walking away without looking back. Kevin groaned and followed Heungmin, he was such a tease sometimes.

END.


End file.
